Tra La La
by kellegirl
Summary: Oh, you touch my tra la la. The music plays, Axel strips, Roxas has a heart attack. Welcome to StudMuffins, the worst strip club on the planet. Crossdressing, stripping, yaoi.
1. Song

_Me: This is my second kiriban for y!gallery and deviant art hitting 8000 page views and 3000 page views respectively. Also brought to you by a new penname, same old kelle611. _

_Disclaimer: Oh my god I wish I owned this, but I have failed to obtain the copy rights for some reason._

_Warning: Worst strip club ever, crossdressing, Roxas having a stroke.  
_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Come on," Sora whined, "It'll be fuuuuuun!"

"I don't see what's so fun about a strip club," Roxas grumbled as his brother pulled him down the street.

"Well Riku is working tonight," the brunet chirped, "So we'll know someone and-"

"You just want to drool all over Riku," Roxas cut in.

"Is that a crime?" his brother said airily.

The blond just sighed and allowed himself to be pulled into the club, quickly flashing his ID at the door. Sora looked around excitedly and waved to the silver haired man behind the bar before looking for a seat. Roxas groaned as he was directed to a chair next to the stage. Just what he needed, front and center for some whores dancing.

"You stay here," Sora said seriously before running off to the bar and Riku.

"Hey, hey, hey!" a voice called out and Roxas looked up to see a mullet haired man in the DJ's booth, "Welcome to StudMuffin's club! How's everyone doing tonight?!" The blond paused as if waiting for a response.

"Shut up Demyx!" a voice called from backstage.

"Oh you shut up!" the DJ snapped, "Um…right. Here's the douch bag of the year-"

"You son of a bitch!" the voice screamed.

"What?! There's no one here! Well, one blond kid. Are you even old enough to be here?" Demyx leaned forward on his booth and surveyed Roxas wearily.

"I'm 23 thank you very much," the blond snapped.

"Oh that's just not fair," the DJ groaned, "You have the genes of a god."

"Demyx!" the voice backstage yelled again, "Just fucking introduce me so I can get this over with!"

"Wow," Roxas said, "Such enthusiasm."

"Oh that is it!" the voice said, "Welcome to the stage Axel!" The curtains at the back of the stage burst open and a tall redhead swaggered onto stage. He was stunning, there was no denying that. He had tight, lithe muscles, a feminine curve to his hips, emerald eyes that drew Roxas in, and two triangles under his eyes. He was also in a German bar maid uniform and his crimson locks in braids. "Where the hell is my music?!" the redhead snapped.

"I'm getting to it, I'm getting to it," the blond DJ snapped.

"Not fast enough," Axel crossed his arms over his chest irritably.

"Oh shut up wench," Demyx muttered as he messed with the controls of his station.

"This is the worst strip club ever," Roxas groaned, "Hey Sora! Can we go yet?!"

"Oh you did not just insult the club," the redhead on stage said, "That's it, Dem, play the song and let me show this guy what we can do here!"

The music finally started up and Roxas groaned slightly.

oh, you touch my tralala,

mmm... my ding ding dong.

Axel strutted forward on the stage, his eyes locked onto Roxas' and the blond froze. There was something in the redhead's emerald gaze that made the heat rise in his cheeks. Axel ran a hand over his chest and up his neck, his head tipping back and eyes closing in supposed bliss.

la la la la la la la,

la la la la la la,

la la la la la la la.

The hand on the redhead's neck moved up and he toyed with one of his braids lightly. Roxas gulped audibly as Axel's other hand moved under his skirt, making it ride up on his leg and offering a glimpse of white frilly panties underneath. The way the redhead swayed, the way his hands moved, Roxas' mouth was suddenly very dry.

Oh, you touch my tralala

Both Axel's hands traveled along the bodice of his outfit and the blonde's breath caught as it started to come undone, slowly exposing the ripped stomach beneath it. The redhead gyrated with the beat and Roxas' sapphire eyes moved with him, mesmerized by the sight. The soft smirk on Axel's lips let the blond know that he was reacting just as the redhead had planned.

la la la la la la la,

la la la la la la.

The bodice slowly fell to the floor, slipping down long lean arms in a slow descent. Standing there in just a short skirt, the redhead swiveled his hips slightly, running his hands over taught muscles as he made his way forward. Coming forward, the redhead took hold of the pole at the edge of the stage. Smirking down at the blond, Axel spun around the metal pole, deftly bringing his legs up above his head and holding himself in place.

mmm... my ding ding dong.

la la la la la la la,

la la la la la la.

Hanging suspended by his legs, the redhead arched against the pole, running his hands over his body and writhing to the music.

Deep in the night,

i'm looking for some fun,

deep in the night,

The redhead flipped down from the pole, landing in an easy split, gently swaying his hips against the stage. Roxas felt his breath speeding up slightly as he watched the redhead, and he thought he was about to have a heart attack when Axel leaned back in a spectacular display of flexibility to lay the back of his head against the stage.

i'm looking for some love.

de-de-de-deep in the night,

i'm looking for some fun,

Axel sat back up effortlessly, smirking as he ran his hands down his stomach and licked his lips. Sliding his hands back up, the redhead stretched out on stage before arching into a cat like position and slowly making his way toward the stunned blond. Roxas was fairly certain he was going to pass out.

deep in the night,

i'm looking for some (ping)

The redhead crawled down the steps at the front of the stage, coming up to the blond slowly, his hips swaying in a way that was far too intriguing to the blond. As soon as he made it to the blonde's legs, Axel pried them open and arched up until he was eye level with the now hyperventilating Roxas. "Wanna lap dance?" he purred.

Roxas squeaked adorably in response.

You tease me,

oh please me,

i want you to be my lovetoy,

Axel laughed lightly and stood fluidly, turning smoothly between Roxas' spread thighs. Smirking as he felt the blonde's eyes trained on his ass, the redhead swiveled his hips and hooked his thumbs in the hem of his skirt. He felt shaky hands gripping his waist when he began to lower the garment. Usually he would punch a customer for that, but the kid was kind of cute.

come near me, don't fear me,

i just can't get enough of you boy.

Roxas nearly swallowed his tongue when the redhead pulled the skirt down, bending over slightly in the process so that his ass was only inches away from his face. The blond gulped loudly as he took in the sight of the white lace thong. Then Axel dropped down into his lap, rolling his hips against Roxas' groin. A strangled gasp escaped the blond as he felt his dick stiffen slightly. A small chuckle came from the redhead and he pushed against him harder.

Oh, you touch my tralala.

la la la..

mmm, my ding ding dong,

Roxas was whimpering; he knew he was, but damn the redhead was sexy. Axel had thrown his arm around the blonde's neck as he gyrated slightly.

oh you touch my tralala,

mmm, my ding ding dong.

la la la...

The song skipped slightly and Axel jumped, his shoulder bumping against the blonde's chin painfully. Roxas' hand came up to grip. The redhead looked down at the small still stunned blond then glared at Demyx. The mulleted DJ was messing with the computer at his stand, head bobbing to his own iPod.

you te-

you to be my lovetoy.

come ne- me, don't

of you boy.

Axel stared at Demyx as the DJ continued to ignore the redhead and skipping track. Sighing slightly, Axel glanced at the still stunned blond beneath him. Putting on his most seductive smile, the redhead leaned down, breathing on Roxas' neck. The blond shivered noticeably and his eyes slipped closed when Axel's hand slid over his thigh. He didn't even notice when the redhead took out his wallet and removed his cash.

"Thanks kid," Axel purred before standing abruptly, "DEMYX!"

Oh, you touch my

mmm, my.

la la la..

oh, you touch my tralala.

la la la..

mmm, my ding ding dong.

"Huh?" the DJ looked down in confusion.

"Song is skipping!" the redhead fumed, "You ruined my set!"

"Only person here is Sora and blondie," Demyx shrugged, "And Sora is trying to get into…is getting into Riku's pants. And blondie looks like he had a stroke there."

(ding ding dong)

mmm, my ding ding dong

"Oh my god," Roxas exclaimed. Leaning back in his seat, Roxas watched the stripper beat the DJ to a bloody pulp.

oh, you touch my tralala.

lalala...

mmm, my ding ding dong.

oh ,you touch my tralala

(ding ding dong)

oh, you touch my tralala.

mmm, my ding dong dong.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Me: IF SOMEONE DRAWS AXEL IN THAT OUTFIT I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER AND OWE YOU ANYTHING YOU WANT! I'M SERIOUS!_

_Mims: She really is._

_Me: So please review and read my other kiriban. Oh, and what do people think of the new penname?  
_


	2. Dance

_Me: I love Akuroku Turk Trainee! They are wonderful and drew Axel in the outfit from the first chapter. They asked for smut, so I'm going to do what happens after Axel strips._

_Disclaimer:__ Still don't own, I know, a shock._

_Warning:__ Smut, alleys, smoking. _

XxXxXxXxXx

Roxas breathed deeply as he sat stunned in his seat, he felt like his heart was trying to break its way out of his rib cage. His sapphire eyes fell on the redhead as he made his way backstage and Roxas knew he couldn't stay there. Glancing over at Sora who was currently on top of the bar desperately groping Riku, the blond stood shakily and fled the club. Once outside, he quickly hurried into the alley, leaning against the brick wall of the club while he tried to catch his breath. Inside he could hear music playing again, but he wasn't really paying attention to it.

"Hey kid," a voice said behind him.

Roxas' head snapped up and he stared stupidly at Axel. The redhead was now in simple jeans and a loose white shirt, his braids vanished in favor of truly amazing spikes. "Hey," he said dumbly.

"You look like you're about to die," Axel chuckled as he leaned against the opposite wall, digging in his pocket for something, "Didn't know I was that good."

Roxas just nodded as he watched the redhead pull a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and bring one to his lips. The way those still slightly smirking lips wrapped around the stick had the blonde's mouth dry, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. Emerald eyes smirked heavily as Axel lit his cigarette, taking a deep puff before blowing some smoke at the stunned blond. "Can I bum one of those?" Roxas found himself asking.

Axel watched him for a moment as if contemplating if it was worth sharing his precious nicotine. Finally the redhead shrugged. "Sure why not," he said as he tossed the pack over, "You paid for them anyway."

"Huh?" Roxas asked stupidly as he pulled one of the sticks out and brought it to his own lips before digging out his own lighter.

"Kid, lap dances aren't free," Axel chuckled.

"Oh…" Roxas blushed slightly as he tossed the package back and lit his cigarette.

"You know what?" the redhead smiled slightly as he pushed himself off the wall and walked towards Roxas.

"What?"

"You're kind of cute kid."

"I'm not a kid," the blond muttered as he blushed a deep crimson.

"How old are you? 18? 19?"

"23; thank you very much," Roxas said indignantly.

"Really? Wow, you don't look it," Axel came to a stop in front of the blond who blushed harder.

Desperately trying to distract himself and keep his eyes from roaming where they didn't belong, the blond took a drag of his cigarette. "What brand is this?" he asked as cinnamon invaded his senses.

"Org number 8," the redhead said as he took a puff of his own, "Good aren't they? Each number has a different flavor to them, this one is my favorite. Nice way of changing the topic."

"That obvious huh?" Roxas blushed even harder and wondered if he had any blood left anywhere else in his body.

"Oh you are just too cute," Axel cooed and pinched one of Roxas' cheeks.

"Hey!" the blond pushed the offending hand away and gave his best disgruntled glare.

"See, cute," the redhead smirked, "So, what's your name anyway? I can't just call you kid since you obviously don't like it."

"Roxas."

"Mine's Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" he tapped his forehead slightly as if emphasizing his point.

"Hard to forget," the blond muttered as he took another drag.

The pair stood in silence for a moment, listening to the music playing in the club as their cigarettes slowly vanished. "You've got something on your face," Axel suddenly said.

"What, where?" Roxas reached up to brush his cheek but the redhead stopped him.

"Let me," Axel murmured before leaning down and licking the blonde's jaw.

Roxas froze; eyes wide as he stared at the smug redhead. Axel just gazed at him for a moment before leaning in and gently pressing his lips against the blonde's. Roxas didn't react and the redhead almost pulled away to apologize when suddenly the blond animated, pressing his lips back as he dropped his cigarette to the ground. Two hands rested gently on the redhead's chest and Axel wrapped his arm around the blonde's waist as he allowed his own cig fall to the ground.

Tentatively the redhead brushed his tongue against Roxas' lips, silently asking permission for entrance. He could feel the smaller male's indecision for a split second before the blonde's lips parted to let him in. Slipping his tongue into the offered mouth, Axel was met with a sweetness mixed with the cinnamon of the cigarette. Brining his free hand up, the tall male gently cradled the back of Roxas' head, marveling slightly at how soft the golden spikes were. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the blond bring his arms up to wrap around his neck.

Turning their bodies slowly, Axel pressed the blond against the alley wall as he further deepened the kiss. Roxas was doing his best to keep up with the redhead, moving his tongue in near perfect synchronization as he fisted the male's crimson spikes. Axel ran his hands over the blonde's sides before allowing them to slip under the fabric of Roxas' shirt. The blond groaned slightly and pressed himself against the redhead.

Gently brushing the skin of the smaller male's stomach, Axel made his way up his abdomen to flick his fingers over the blonde's nipples lightly. Roxas broke the kiss with a sharp cry, his head tilting back and exposing his throat. Axel bowed his head to brush his lips over the blonde's exposed neck, nipping at the pulse as he once again flicked his fingers. He knew he was doing something right, because Roxas' grip on his hair tightened and he arched against the wall. Pressing himself closer, Axel pressed his hips against the blonde's, groaning slightly when he felt their arousals brush together.

"I want you," Axel breathed.

Roxas gulped loudly and the redhead brought his head up to look into his eyes. The blond was taken aback by how intense his emerald gaze was. Nodding slightly, the smaller male brought their lips back together, his hands sliding down Axel's body to fumble with the button of his jeans. A thought occurred to the blond and he pulled back. "Do you have protection?" he gasped.

"Yeah," Axel mumbled as he reached into his back pocket, pulling out a small packet. Then he groaned slightly, "No lube though."

"Oh…um, saliva?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"That'll work," the redhead smirked.

Putting the packet in his mouth, Axel began to work at the blonde's pants, growling under his breath when the button wouldn't initially come undone. Roxas was working on Axel's as well, his heart hammering in his chest as he managed to free the redhead from the jeans. He had never done anything like this before; he didn't know what had gotten into him. He hissed slightly when the air hit him, but didn't offer any complaint. He found himself turned around, his hands pressed against the wall and hips pulled backwards. There was a slick warm touch to his backside and instinctively he tensed.

"Relax," Axel murmured before slipping his wet finger into the blond.

Roxas groaned and bowed his head as the wet digit slowly penetrated him, his hands fisting slightly as he willed himself to accept the intrusion. Axel murmured to him and bent over his back to take his earlobe into his mouth, making the blond gasp slightly. After a minute a second finger entered him and he gasped loudly. The fingers curled within him and Roxas cried out, brilliant white stars dancing in front of his eyes. He could actually feel Axel smirking slightly as he began to kiss and lick at his neck. The blond panted hoarsely and shuddered under the redhead. A third finger was added as his prostate was attacked and Roxas moaned loudly.

Suddenly the fingers were gone and Roxas brought his head up. His question died in his throat, a choked sound erupting from him instead as the redhead entered him in one quick thrust. Shuddering uncontrollably, the blond cried out as Axel started to rock against him, his velvety voice murmuring to him. What was being said was beyond him, he was too consumed by the feel of the hard length within him pressing against his sweet spot with every smooth movement. He let out a sob of pleasure when Axel fisted his aching length, pumping it in time with his movements.

It didn't take long for the pair to find their completion in a blaze of spasming muscle. Axel slumped against Roxas who barely held himself up against the wall. Panting the pair came down from their high and the redhead slipped out of the body beneath him. Quickly they fixed their clothing, finding themselves staring at each other numbly.

"Um…I don't know if you want it," Axel scratched the back of his head, "But I'd like to give you my number if that's alright."

Roxas smiled widely in response and the redhead felt the breath he had been holding escape him in a whoosh. "Yeah," the blond said, "I'd like your number."

XxXxXxXxXx

_Me: …not my best, but I'm happy with it. I thought it was a cute concept._

_Mims: Could have been longer._

_Me: Shut up, I've been busy lately. So I'd love to hear what people have to say. This probably won't get another chapter. If it does it will be way down the road. I've got around 5 fanfiction stories that I'm working on and 2 originals, a few one shots, a lot of smut, and some gift fics that I need to do. So I'm a little in over my head at the moment. _


End file.
